


Whispers in the Dark

by CharlieQuinn



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieQuinn/pseuds/CharlieQuinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was never going to work out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers in the Dark

"Come on, B. It'll be fun."

Buffy wasn't so sure. But Faith could be very persistent when she wanted to be. And when she wanted something.

// I suppose, // Buffy reflected later, lying awake, staring at the ceiling, warm body curled beside her, that if she'd known that Faith was single mindedly pursuing *her*, she might have done things differently.

But if she knew then what she knows now, she'd do a lot of things differently.

So, it had been a date. With Faith. Buffy could be cool with that, she could be down, she could be open minded and accepting and all that...

// Stop, // she commanded her brain. That was the problem, no, she couldn't be open and accepting, and the only reason she'd said yes to Faith's invitation in the first place was overcompensation, and a great dollop of fear. And yes, a dash of excitement mixed in, bubbling underneath all that other stuff.

She was scared now, more scared than she thought she'd ever been. Well, probably not, when she thought about it, but it was a different kind of scared. This wasn't Spike about to tear her head off, or some goopy demon trying to eat her. That was the kind of fear that only had two responses - fight back, or get dead.

This was something different all together.

Did Buffy want Faith? Want her in the same way she wanted Angel, all hot and sweaty? She wasn't sure how long it was, but it felt like a long time, lying there in the dark, before she could admit to herself that she did.

And only for a few fleeting moments, when Faith's soft, painted lips lightly touched hers, in a dark corner of the Bronze, did she think of pushing her away.

One thing, of course, had led to another, and now here she was, here they both were, and while Faith curled up to her, seeking comfort and acceptance, Buffy lay ramrod straight for hours, filled to the brim with fear and confusion.

When she cried, Faith woke up and wiped her tears away and spoke softly, but Buffy wouldn't tell her what was wrong.

Faith thought she knew. It was what was always wrong.

Because in months to come, when the positions where reversed and Buffy lay asleep, with Faith wide awake and silent tears in the corner of her eyes, it was always Angel's name that was whispered in the dark.


End file.
